1. Technical Field of the Invention The present invention relates to electric lighting fixtures and particularly a means for mounting fluorescent luminaires such as high bay luminaires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a yielding hanger attaching a high bay fluorescent light fixture to a ceiling or conduit vertically depending therefrom, wherein the yielding hanger is formed to provide a means for absorbing physical impact or shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Bay luminaires are rather large and consequently difficult to securely mount to a ceiling area. The large size of the fluorescent highbays cause the luminaire to be unstable when mounted by a single stem. Any slight hit or physical contact with the luminaire can cause misalignment or even allow the pendant or conduit to unscrew itself from the luminaire.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,819, issued to Scribner, teaches a yielding hanger for a fluorescent luminaire, wherein the hanger is comprised of rectangular top having a centrally located mounting hole and depending legs extending downward from each side of the rectangular top. Each of the depending legs has a horizontally oriented slot for receiving protrusions on the lamp housing. The depending legs in Scribner do not have a shock absorbing feature, and consequently physical shock such as being inadvertently hit can cause damage to the luminaire, cause the luminaire to become unscrewed from the post mount, or damage the conduit or post.
In the prior art, a shock absorbing feature typically includes suspending the luminaire from the ceiling area by a cable or cables. In the event of inadvertent contact, the luminaire simply swings to the side and thus prevents breakage of the luminaire or luminaire mount. However, a cable mount causes the luminaire to stay in motion after physical contact and requires attaching cables to the ceiling surface itself which entails additional hardware and labor that single stem or post mounting does not require.